Walk Among the Tombstones
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Un immortel se ballade entre les tombes, vestiges d'un passé de mortel, d'un passé révolu. Il est le responsable de ce carnage, et il est le seul qui ne mourra pas.


Bonjour à vouuus !  
Oui, encore, moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai a publier tous les jours, surtout a écrire tous les jours en fait.

Alors aujourd'hui, je vous préviens c'est pas joyeux. Mais alors vraiment pas joyeux du tout.

Pour le cadre de l'OS, il se passe après Civil War, je vous laisse deviner qui est le responsable d'autant de tristesse, c'est pas très dur. Certains Vengeurs sont mentionnés, pas d'autres, ne soyez pas choqués j'ai pris mes chouchous d'amour.

Alors voila, je passe mon oral d'anglais demain mais je vous écrit un truc méga triste aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est le stress qui me fait gratter comme une dingue !

 **On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il marchait, l'herbe mouillant le bout de ses chaussures noires vernies. Le temps était gris, alors que la semaine passée un soleil radieux avait habillé le ciel.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau de laine, il continua d'avancer dans les allées.

Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux bruns, alors qu'un merle serinait une douce mélodie. Il arriva enfin devant ce qu'il cherchait depuis de longues minutes.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur la pierre froide, et laissa ses doigts retracer les écritures qui s'y trouvaient. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais le vent était complètement tombé. Il restait des gouttes de rosée matinale sur les fleurs, sur la pierre.

Son cœur se serra, c'était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« J'aurais dû être avec vous. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Je suis désolé. »

Il pensait que le dire le soulagerait, mais non, absolument pas. Le trou béant qui était dans sa poitrine était toujours aussi grand, et l'horrible poids qui pesait sur ses épaules n'avait pas bougé.

Il laissa son regard errer sur le monument.

Le mémorial.

« En mémoire des plus grands héros de la Terre, qui ont donné leurs vies pour la préserver. »

Il serre les dents, c'est dur, c'est si douloureux. Il ne fait pas partie de ces grands héros. Pourtant il est aussi dans le monument, mais il ne fait pas partie de ceux qui sont morts.

Parce que lui, n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu les sauver, peut-être qu'il aurait pu en sauver un, au moins un, juste un seul ! Rien qu'un seul de ses camarades. S'il vous plait.

« C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui les ai tués. »

Il retire sa main de la pierre comme si elle l'avait atrocement brûlé. Il sait, c'est lui le responsable. Lui et personne d'autre. Le seul et l'unique responsable de tout ce gâchis.

Il leva les yeux vers les visages de pierre de ses amis. Les regards lourds de reproches qu'il lui laçait lui transperçaient le cœur comme des milliers de dagues.

Il aurait voulu tomber à genoux, mais ces jambes refusèrent d'exécuter l'ordre qu'il leur donnait. Il aurait voulu parler à son ami de longue date, de si longue date, mais lui aussi était parti.

Les yeux embués, le cœur douloureux il contourna le mémorial, toujours suivi par le chant du merle, et par les visages figés des statues.

Plus loin, derrière un bosquet d'orangers, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ce pour quoi il était venu. Les sept pierres tombales étaient disposées en arc de cercle, pour que de là où il était, il puisse voir tous les noms.

Savoir qu'ils étaient morts l'avait brisé. Le voir de ses propres yeux l'avait détruit. Les noms qui figuraient sur les pierres lui reprochaient son absence.

 _« Tu aurais pu en faire plus. Tu aurais pu nous sauver. »_

Lire les noms était douloureux, mais c'est son châtiment. Il devra vivre avec les remords de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses amis. Il doit vivre avec leur mémoire.

Alors qu'il regarde les deux premières tombes, il se sent mal.

Sam Wilson.

Bruce Banner.

Il n'aimait pas Sam, au début. C'était l'ami de Steve, au moment de la Civil War. Le faucon ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais de nombreuses fois, Sam lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne d'être un Avengers, qu'il était un vrai héros.

La mort de Bruce l'avait beaucoup affecté. Le généticien était son science bro, après tout. Ils avaient conçu Friday ensemble, ils avaient réparé l'héliporter ensemble, ils avaient fait tellement de choses tous les deux, que de savoir que le si gentil Bruce était mort avait été dur.

Les larmes menacent de couler, de fuir ses yeux qui ont vu tant de choses, tant d'horreurs, tant de crimes.

Il se tourne vers les deux tombes suivantes, et rouvre ses yeux qu'il avait fermé quelques instants plus tôt.

Clint Barton.

Natasha Romannoff.

Il avait tout de suite aimé Clint. Comme ami, il était de super bon conseil. Même s'il avait dû les combattre, lui et Natasha, durant la Civil War, il les tenait haute estime. Clint était un bon agent, fiable, loyal, et dévoué. Il avait été un coup de vent frais dans sa vie.

Natasha, il avait un peu plus de mal. A l'époque, Pepper venait de le quitter. Natasha était belle. Il avait été tenté de sauter le pas avec elle, mais elle lui avait toujours dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ait des relations horizontales avec lui. Et depuis, elle était devenue son amie. Même après la mort de Rhodey, elle qui avait combattu avec le Captain, elle l'avait soutenu.

Cette fois ci, les larmes coulent. Pas franchement, encore, parce qu'il veut se dire qu'il peut essayer de surmonter ça. De passer outre cette douleur cuisante.

Mais quand il va pour regarder les deux dernières tombes, un sanglot lui échappe.

Ces deux-là sont les plus dures à regarder.

Steve Rogers.

James Barnes, dit Bucky Barnes.

Quand il voit la tombe de Steve, il ne sait même plus s'il doit respirer.

 _« Tu aurais pu en faire plus. Tu aurais pu nous sauver. »_

Steve avait raison, il aurait pu faire bien plus. Il aurait pu les sauver. Steve était le héros de son enfance. C'était celui qu'il considérait comme le protecteur de sa famille, il avait connu son père, il avait connu Tante Peggy, il avait participé à la fondation du SHIELD.

Quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait haï le Captain. Trop parfait, trop droit, trop tout le contraire de ce que lui était. Et puis il avait appris à connaître Steve. Un homme brisé, hors de son temps, qui avait sacrifié sa vie en pensant ne jamais fouler à nouveau le plancher des vaches, qui était dans un monde qui lui était parfaitement étranger. Et il s'était lié d'amitié avec cet homme.

« Tu étais mon ami. »

Puis, alors qu'il pleurait franchement, il pose les yeux sur la tombe de Bucky.

Cet homme avait tué ses parents. Il ne devrait pas pleurer.

Mais cet homme avait subi 50 années de tortures, de lavages de cerveau, de cryogénisation. Cet homme qui ne voulait que passer du temps avec son ami de toujours, son blond de Brooklyn, avait enduré les pires tortures parce que des hommes cupides en voulaient toujours plus.

On lui avait tout prit. Sa vie, son identité, sa mémoire, son âme.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas le détester. Parce que Bucky avait souffert, plus que lui, et avait tout fait pour qu'on le pardonne. Il s'était volontairement placé en cryostase pour ne plus nuire à personne après la Civil War.

Et cette fois, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il était l'artisan de leurs morts. Il était responsable de leurs morts. Son visage dans ses mains, son corps secoué de sanglot, l'homme pleurait.

Les minutes passèrent, longues, dans un faux calme, chahuté par les sanglots et la mélodie triste de ce merle chanteur.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme, et un bras se passa autour de sa taille, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, amour. Vous l'aviez tué, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il n'aurait jamais pu revenir sans l'aide de Von Doom. »

La voix retourne l'homme détruit, et le prends dans ses bras, caressant doucement l'arrière de sa tête, comme on réconforte un enfant éperdu de tristesse.

« Ce n'est pas toi le responsable, Tony. »

Des mains se serrent sur le col de l'écharpe de celui qui réconforte, et Tony peut répondre, parlant difficilement.

« Je suis le créateur, je suis celui qui aurait dû savoir ! »

Et Tony est perdu dans son chagrin, il se serre contre ce corps qui le rassure, qui le protège. Il essaye de se remettre de sa douleur dans les bras de son amant.

« Loki, ils n'auraient pas dû mourir … C'est de ma faute … J'aurais dû mourir avec eux ! »

Et Loki le serre plus fort contre lui, comme si Tony allait s'échapper. Comme s'il allait s'envoler, loin de lui, loin de tous, sans espoir de retour.

« Si tu meurs, je te suivrai, Tony. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, o ne peut pas outrepasser la volonté des Nornes. Ils devaient mourir. »

Les deux hommes se tiennent fort, dans ce cimetière, parmi les morts, les vivants essayent de continuer à vivre.

Et alors que les vivants sont ivres de chagrin, ils ne voient pas les morts, à côté de leurs tombes, qui les regardent avec tellement de bienveillance et de douceur que simplement leurs regards pourraient arrêter toutes les guerres.

Et alors que les deux amants font demi-tour, les morts se prennent la main, et Natasha regarde Bruce avec tant d'amour, et Bucky embrasse la main de Steve avec tellement de délicatesse, et Clint et Sam regardent leurs amis avec tellement de douceur que le cœur des vivants est un peu moins douloureux.

Le vent se lève, Tony et Loki quittent le cimetière pour rejoindre Thor qui n'a pas eu le courage d'entrer, et les morts sont rassurés, parce qu'ils savent que les vivants se battront jusqu'au bout pour défendre ce pour quoi ils sont morts.

Les Avengers ne sont plus, mais le monde continuera de tourner, et emplis de la rage, du chagrin d'avoir perdu leurs camarades, les trois hommes, les trois derniers Vengeurs se battront jusqu'au bout pour protéger leur monde.

* * *

C'est la fin, ça y est, le mauvais moment est passé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !

A plus dans le bus !


End file.
